


A pup's treat

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Pre-Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: After Rosalind and Desmond defeat Calvert once and for all, Desmond deigns it time to give his little pup a treat for all her hard work ...





	A pup's treat

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 17: Against a wall, cunnilingus

And just like that, it was done. Glass shattered and viscous liquid poured from the broken containment unit, Calvert’s muddied pleas fading as the last parts of him died for good. As unknown as it was to most of the world, this was the end of an era, and for good or ill, Desmond was now free to move on. I felt, however, a small twinge of sorrow at the prospect of never seeing him again. Sure, he could be blunt and rude, but there was just something about the ghoul that had endeared him to me. And, unless I was mistaking the way his sneer had softened over time when he called me _pup_, I think he felt at least a similar affection for me. Or maybe that was the missing parts of my brain screwing things up. It really could be either.

He adjusted his gun before stashing it in his bag, no longer needed since we’d done away with Calvert and with him all of his robot protectors. Casting a glance my way, he simply asked, “So, pup, you ready for your treat?”

The way his gaze swept over my body had me wanting to rub my thighs together already. Swallowing, I nodded, wondering what he might have in mind and hoping that it was something along the lines of what I really wanted. Caps and armour and weapons and expensive junk I had already. But there was something Desmond could give me that I couldn’t get anywhere else in this wasteland.

And somehow, almost impossibly, my luck held out. Stepping close to me, he grabbed my chin, scarred finger caressing my skin as he practically _purred_, “Oh you’re gonna love this.”

His head dipped and his lips crashed against mine quicker than I could even think, could even fully process what was going on. When everything caught up, I moaned, his tongue working its way inside my mouth as he claimed me. What had started as him barking orders at me when I found the mansion had given way to something else. What exactly that was, I didn’t know. Hell, Desmond probably wasn’t even sure, himself, given that ghoul/human relationships weren’t exactly common or lauded. But somehow we just clicked, and it seemed neither of us could deny it any longer, not even for supposed decency’s sake.

Backing us up against the nearest wall, our hands worked to strip each other of our clothes. I shivered to feel his hands against my bare skin, and as he knelt to take off my boots and pull off my pants and underwear, he threw a lascivious grin up at me that made me suck in a sharp breath at its intensity. Parting my legs, he gently lifted one and slid it over his shoulder, both helping to prop me up and bare me completely to him. His hands drifted up to grip my hips, further helping to hold me in place as he ran his tongue up my slit. I flexed my hands, biting my lip as I realised I didn’t have much to grab onto unless I wanted to sink my nails into the wall itself. And with the way his tongue parted my folds and worked its way inside me, I felt adrift without an anchor as I let out a moan, my head thunking almost painfully against the wall. My hips twitched, wanting to buck against his mouth, but he held me firmly in place with that wiry ghoul strength, strong enough that I knew he was leaving bruises. As his tongue traced up toward my clit, however, I could not find it in me to care, only wanting him to keep going. He certainly seemed in no hurry, himself, as he seemed determined to acquaint his tongue with every intimate part of me, every fold, every crevice, every little sensitive spot that might exist. He discovered everything, winding me up with every flick of the tongue, every suck of his ruined lips. Every time I started to teeter on the edge, however, he backed off, abandoning my clit or my opening in favour of running his tongue through my folds, maintaining only the barest level of stimulation. Whining, I could feel my one leg start to weaken and shake, making it harder and harder for me to keep my balance. “Desmond,” I gasped, unable to articulate anything further, and I could feel the vibration of his chuckle against my core. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing, though thankfully he licked up my slit one last time before he stood, picking me up at the same time.

I was nigh breathless as my legs naturally wrapped around his waist, his hardness already pressing against my core, and my inner muscles clenched in need. Pushing me up against the wall, he lined himself up and then allowed gravity to sink himself, slowly, until he was fully sheathed. I moaned loudly, the pressure combining into pleasure and the only thing I wanted him to do was just _move_. “Desmond,” I whispered, my voice cracking as I pleaded.

His lips grazed my jawline as he murmured, “Patience, pup, let me enjoy you.”

That sentiment sent a shiver up my spine, followed by a moaning whine as he set a slow, steady pace. Like all ghouls, despite his lithe frame, he was incredibly strong, and it seemed like my weight didn’t phase him at all. His hands cupped the curve of my ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh. I could already feel where I was going to have bruises, but I only smiled, enjoying every moment of this. The drag of his dick inside me felt heavenly, his girth a lot more than one would have thought. He let me adjust, though, let me get used to the intrusion before he snapped his hips forward harder and harder, increasing his pace. Every stroke left me breathless, not only from the intensity but also from the way I was sandwiched between Desmond’s body and the wall. It was well worth it, however, and I clung to him even harder, willing my shaking legs to keep their grip around his waist. He growled as he fucked me with a bruising force, the sound just shy of feral, and I groaned with how much that actually turned me on. It seemed strange that something like sound could be connected with anything sexual, after all the time I spent taking out ferals in the old metro tunnels, but in this situation … goddamn if it didn’t turn me on even more. Between that and the pressure from his dick pressing into me _just right_, I was skirting that edge yet again, and I rested my head on his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as he kept pushing me in the best of ways.

His teeth grazed my lobe as he finally growled, “Come for me, pup,” and with that my orgasm overtook me with force. Crying out so loud that it echoed against the walls, my inner muscles clenched around his length as he continued to fuck me. As my orgasm blossomed, I felt like I was floating, and as it started to dissipate, I whimpered for the sensitivity. As he buried his face in my neck, he wordlessly pounded away until his hips finally stuttered and stilled as he spent himself inside me, a slight burn accompanying it from the rads no doubt present. I would need to double up on my Rad-X, but considered the circumstances, it was well worth it.

Slowly, Desmond set me down on shaking legs, making sure I could stand before he bestowed my forehead with a kiss. “So, what now, pup? Where you gonna go?”

I shrugged as I struggled to get my mind back in working order. Honestly, I had no real plans, no real want or desire to go anywhere or do anything in particular, no missions or tasks I needed to tend to. For the first time in a long while, there was nothing pulling at my attention. “I don’t know. I have a house in Megaton back in the Capitol, but … I dunno. I have no need to return there at the moment.”

“Huh.” His eyes flicked around as he fetched our clothes, handing mine out to me as he pulled on his own pants. “Well, I have a few things around here to tend to. Nothing big, but if you’re interested …”

He left the offer hanging, giving me a way out if I didn’t want to tie myself to a ghoul. Fuck all that, though, and I offered him a smile as I told him, “Well if you’re gonna offer me treats like that more often, consider this pup leashed.”

Desmond chuckled darkly as he promised, “Oh, honey, you have no idea.”


End file.
